Users typically maintain a number of web-based accounts to personalize a web experience. Examples of such web-based accounts include email accounts, online shopping accounts, online banking accounts, online brokerage accounts, and the like. Most accounts may be accessed in a web browser over a personal computer, mobile device, smart device or other personal device as users may find it convenient to access these accounts on their personal devices when they are away from a desk or home computer. Each web-based account (referred to herein as a web account) requires a user to provide a username, a password, and/or other user credentials in, for example, a web browser to provide access to the web account. Each web account may present, in a web page, a web form to the user during initial login and subsequent access to the web account. This web form is a structured document that includes “form fields” for entering user identifier or credential information, such as a user ID (a user identifier), a password, or the like.
Today, applications are available such as, for example, credential manager applications that that provide the ability to store user credentials and later be used for logging a user into the user's online accounts using web pages received over the internet. These applications log the user into the online account by entering user credentials in one or more fields in a web form that is received in the web page. However, over time, web forms in web pages may be changed and location of enrollment fields in previous web pages may not be located in similar locations in the new web pages. Therefore, user credentials that are stored on a user device cannot be used in new web pages. A way of determining a location of enrollment fields in a credential-seeking web page would be desirable.